


Uncle You'll Never Know

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Loose Ties to SMTif and P1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: What was it…? He racked his brain, trying to remember the conversations. Something about him going missing in ‘95, maybe? And her saying it was inevitable he would get into trouble, since her uncle had always been a delinquent…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Uncle You'll Never Know

“Shiho’s going to Karukozaka High now…” Ann hummed as she walked along with Takashi, a small smile on her face. “It’s not so far away that I can’t see her, thank goodness. I really thought she was gonna move right out of Tokyo, instead of to another part of it!”

“That’s great…” Takashi gave her a smile. “Does she like it?”

“Yeah!” Ann nodded. “Apparently this school had some big incident in the past, so no one there is gonna judge or care about current drama… Kinda weird, but it works! Shiho’s been able to make some friends… Said she’ll introduce us when I go to visit her.”

“I’m glad to hear she’s doing well. But…” Takashi put a hand to his chin. “Why does Karukozaka sound so familiar…?”

“Huh?” Ann tilted her head to the side. “Was it another school your dad tried to get you into when… that stuff happened, maybe?”

“No, that’s not it.” He shook his head. “I think my mom mentioned it…? Her younger brother, Akira, went there, maybe…?”

What was it…? He racked his brain, trying to remember the conversations. Something about him going missing in ‘95, maybe? And her saying it was inevitable he would get into trouble, since her uncle had always been a delinquent…

He grimaced thinking about it. Not the most pleasant of memories…

“Takashi…” Ann frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He did his best to flash a signature grin, even though he was sure it didn’t look quite right. “I heard of it because my uncle went there, is all.”

“Oh! An alumni…” Ann nodded. “Think he’d be willing to give Shiho some tips? Apparently some of the staff has been there for  _ years _ … so it might be nice for her to know how to deal with them!”

“...No.” He shook his head. “My uncle, sorta… vanished? No one’s seen him in years.”

“O-oh…!” Ann looked down, playing with a strand of her hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“It’s okay. Doesn’t mean much to me, never met him.” He looked up, sighing. “All he ever left me was more reason for people to think it  _ makes sense _ that I apparently assaulted someone.”

“Takashi…” She put a hand on his shoulder, a worried frown on her face. “I’m sorry… people who assume things because of things you can’t control are the  _ worst. _ ”

“It’s not your fault.” Takashi sighed, feeling a whole lot more tired after thinking about all of this. “And all I can do is get through it, prove those people wrong.

“You can do it, Takashi…” Ann smiled at him again. “I know you can!”

He returned the smile, a bit more genuine that his earlier smirk. “Thanks, Ann… You’re right.”

No uncle he never met would decide who he was. He would prove to the world that he was his own person. Not his father in high school, not his uncle who he’d never meet. He was Takashi Kido, his own person.

“We should probably hurry up now…” He spoke again. “The others are probably waiting for us, we were going into the Palace today.”

“Oh, right!” Ann nodded. “Come on, let’s go!”


End file.
